


Now That's What He's Talking About

by Juli



Category: From Paris With Love
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Wax has a lot left to teach James Reece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's What He's Talking About

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2010

The ride to the airport was laden with awkward silences. Charlie Wax didn't do silence well, awkward or not, but he put a temporary leash on his tendency to spurt verbal diarrhea. He was well aware that the world didn't revolve around him, despite how he acted most of the time. James Reece, though, had been through the wringer in the last couple of days and since Charlie had been doing some of the wringing, he decided to give the kid a break.

For a little while, anyway.

Once they got to the private airport and Reece was walking Charlie to the plane, Charlie let up on his self control a little. The conversation was pretty mundane, but Charlie didn't care. Reece wasn't wearing a suit. The kid was wearing some artfully shredded jeans and the look of the younger man in them similarly shredded what little restraint that Charlie possessed. There was skin showing and, greedy bastard that he was, Charlie wanted more.

Creating the basis of a plan, but leaving flexibility in its execution, was a hallmark of a good agent and Charlie Wax wasn't a good agent; he was a fucking incredible agent. He'd brought a bottle of wine with him, but hadn't been sure how he was going to introduce it. As soon as he'd gotten that look of Reece in those jeans, though, and the younger man agreed to join him in a game of chess, Charlie knew how it was going to go down. And, really, Reece's willingness to indulge him in a game of chess, on the tarmac, for fuck's sake, pretty much sealed the deal. Looked at that way, what was about to happen was really all Reece's fault.

Charlie didn't have glasses for the wine, but that was part of the plan. The two men passed the bottle back and forth. Reece was so caught up in the unexpected game that he didn't realize that Charlie wasn't really drinking. The older man was just holding the bottle as though he were swigging it down, but only the slightest of tastes touched his lips. Not so Reece. The kid drank deeply each time the bottle came his way and Charlie did nothing to discourage him. Not only did it serve his purposes, but after having to kill his fiancé, Reece looked like he could use the numbing effects of alcohol.

"Charlie, plane's ready," the pilot eventually announced. Paul had flown Charlie for years and was as taciturn as Charlie was loud.

"Well, I gotta go," Charlie eyed Reece, grinning when the other man blinked at him owlishly. He quickly scooped the chess set back into his bag. "Duty calls and that shit."

"G'bye," Reece stuck his hand towards Charlie, but the simple movement was enough to overbalance him.

Charlie grinned as Reece pitched forward. In a smooth move, he caught the younger man and slung him over his shoulder. From the limpness of Reese's body, he could tell that the other man was already unconscious. Half a bottle of wine laced with half a bottle of sedatives could have that affect.

Whistling cheerfully, Charlie carried Reece towards the airplane, glad, more than ever, that he had a private ride. He steadied his burden with a proprietary hand planted firmly on Reece's ass.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Charlie chuckled as he climbed the stairs to enter the plane. "That's exactly what I'm talking about.

*  
*

James Reece woke up with a throbbing head and an aching cock. The latter sensation was unusual enough that he opened his eyes, despite the pain from the first. He immediately closed them, though, when he got a good look at what was in front of him.

"Oh, no," Charlie Wax chided him, way too loudly for James' comfort. "Don't be a tease. Wakey, wakey, man."

There was a slight possibility that the whole thing was a nightmare. James moaned and cracked one eye open. It didn't help; Charlie was still there, waiting for him with an all together too predatory grin.

"That's more like it," Charlie crowed. "I been waitin' for you."

"What t'hell?" James muttered. He put a hand to his head and hoped that the – room? – would stop spinning. The more he woke up, the more he paid attention his surroundings and he had a sinking feeling about the thrumming noise that suffused wherever it was that he'd woken to find himself in.

"That shit I told you about you bein' bumped up to the big leagues?" Charlie told him. "That shit was the truth. No more switchin' license plate gigs for you. You're playin' with the big boys now."

Despite his fuzzy mental state, James felt a frisson of pleasure at the thought. He didn't regret his undercover work at the embassy, but had been pushing to be included on more scintillating jobs. The possibility that it was finally happening leavened the pain of Caroline's death a little.

"And that shit about your apartment already being packed up? That was true too. "

James shivered. Charlie had moved a lot closer and, as he spoke, his breath caused goose bumps to rise on James' bare skin.

Bare skin?

"What the hell?" James was able to articulate the question more clearly than he had the first time.

Charlie shifted even closer and grinned smugly. "That offer for you to work with me, though, that wasn't really an offer. That's a done deal, baby, you've been assigned to me."

Before James could demand an explanation, Charlie moved and suddenly James' cock was firmly grasped in the older man's hand. Confusion over where he was and why had shoved James' awareness of his aching penis aside, but it came back with a vengeance as Charlie started stroking him.

"Your ass is officially mine," Charlie stated. "And I plan on using it."

"What?" James squirmed. The movement made him conscious of two things. First, as his skin rubbed against the surface of what he was seated on, Reece realized that he wasn't just sporting some bare skin, he was completely nude. Second, the thrumming noise he heard was the distinctive sound of airplane engines.

The bastard had kidnapped him.

"You're saying `what' a lot," Charlie told him. He added a little twist to his stroke that had James' hips lifting of their own accord. "I would have thought a multilingual guy like you would have at least tried saying it in French or Chinese or some shit like that."

"They wouldn't just give me to you," James countered. He tried to ignore the steady pumping of his cock. It'd been rock hard before Charlie had started stroking him; obviously the older man had been busy while James was unconscious. "I don't care how valuable an asset you are."

Charlie loomed over him. James gulped. Charlie was wearing a shirt, but was bare from the waist down, revealing the heavy and erect cock swinging between the older man's legs." I am your bona fide men-tor."

"I doubt this," James gasped as Charlie's grip on him tightened, "is what they had in mind."

"Where I'm concerned, the bosses tend not to ask too many questions," Charlie boasted and James believed him. His early complaint to their mutual superiors made it clear that they were only concerned with results; James would find no help from them.

James was running out of options and, if the growing throb of his cock was any indication, time. "What about the pilot?"

"Paulie?" Charlie's eyebrows went up. "He knows better. If the plane's a rockin', don't come knockin'."

Charlie stopped stroking James and instead held tightly at the base of James' cock. "You're sounding like you don't want this."

"My finance just died, for God's sake." James exclaimed. "Of course I don't want this."

"That so?" There was a challenge in Charlie's voice and abruptly James felt the older man's touch leave his cock.

To his extreme embarrassment, James heard himself making a wordless cry at the loss of sensation and his traitor hips thrust upward, as though trying to get it back.

Charlie's laugh was low and dirty. "That's what I thought." The hand came back and began idly fondling James' testicles. "Nothing to be ashamed of Reece. When an operation goes as south as this one did, a good fuck can help you feel better."

"And you're a good fuck?" James questioned him. He couldn't do anything about his body's rebellion, but damned if he'd make it easy for Wax.

"Hell, no," Charlie left off handling James' cock and moved back. As he did, he manhandled James lower on the seat and spread the younger man's legs. "I'm a fantastic fuck."

Before James could make a retort, he felt something very large and very hard glide between his ass cheeks. That was all the warning he got before the blunt head of Charlie's cock was pressing against the opening to his body.

James' hands scrambled to hold onto something – anything – but the airplane seat was upholstered in leather and there wasn't anything to grab. "Fuck!"

"Don't mind if I do," Charlie grunted and pressed forward. "I slicked you up while you were sleeping, so let's get this party started."

James felt a burning sensation as his body was penetrated. He tensed up as much as his drugged state would allow. "Shit!"

Charlie stopped. "I know you're tight, Reece. Just push out as I push in."

"This isn't going to work," Reece objected. He knew without saying it that it was painfully obvious he'd never done this act with a man before.

"Sure it is," Charlie held James' legs open firmly, but his gaze as he looked at the younger man was surprisingly gentle. "I know you're cherry, Reece, but trust me. This shit will make you feel like a new man."

They hadn't been talking for long, but even in that short time, James felt something in him adjust to the cock invading him. Charlie noticed too and slid in a little further.

"Fuck," James was beyond articulating anything else.

"Told you it felt good," Charlie crowed, he pressed his hips forward slow and steady, until James felt the weight of the other man's balls hanging against his ass. "We're just gonna wait a minute until you get used to me."

Caroline had hardly been James' first lover, he'd had plenty of experience for a man of his age. Still, never had he felt so vulnerable as he was at the moment, sprawled out over the seats of a private jet, his legs wide open and his ass full with another man's cock.

James' toes began to curl as he realized that, for all its newness, it was an experience he was enjoying.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, looky there. Reece Jr.s joining the party."

James' cock had flagged at the unfamiliar sensation of being penetrated, but as the hard length inside of him began to feel good, it started to become erect again.

With no other warning, Charlie started to move his hips. At first his thrusts in and out of James' body were slow to the point of being languid. As the fucking progressed, though, he started to speed up, with the force that he was using similarly increasing.

With nothing to hold on to, James could only lay there and take it. He watched with almost surreal detachment as his feet, propped over Charlie's shoulders, bobbed in time with the older man's thrusts. As Charlie really started to pound him, James' ass slid off the seat, which only served to give Charlie leverage to penetrate just a little deeper.

"Fuck!" James shouted.

The heat had been building and James was getting desperate for orgasm. He reached for his cock, now completely hard and jutting straight out from his body, determined to bring himself off. To his dismay, though, his hands were batted away.

"Hell, no," Charlie growled. "You're coming on my cock and only for my cock, you got it, Reece. Only for me."

"Greedy bastard," James gasped.

"Damn straight."

With that, Charlie adjusted the direction of his thrust, banging the head of his cock deep within James. It hit something, at the moment Reece didn't care what, just that an electric shock went through his body. Charlie did it over and over again. Within moments, Reece found himself ejaculating hard enough that his come splattered against Charlie's chest, making a dark stain against the light-colored garment.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Charlie yelled.

If James thought he'd been pounded before, it was nothing as the older man's thrusts got even harder. Panting in the aftermath of the most intense climax he'd ever experienced, James felt Charlie's hands tighten on his hips, encouraging his legs to open just that little bit more. Charlie's bald head began to glisten with sweat as his thrusts continued, his balls slapping wetly against James' ass.

"Now. That." Charlie grunted out each word with a deep, hard thrust. "Is. What. I'm. Talking. About."

On the last word, Charlie lurched forward, pressing James' back into the seat and making him cry out as he felt like the older man's cock was punching a hole through him. Charlie's face stilled in a grimace and James had a feeling he knew what that meant. Sure enough, with moments, he felt liquid warmth in the core of his body. Charlie gave one last jerk of his hips and then collapsed on top of Reece, panting loudly.

The airplane suddenly seemed oddly quiet, as the sounds of their coupling diminished to only their hard breathing. James' whole body throbbed, but in a surprisingly good way. When he'd made love to a woman, James remembered rolling off of his partner as soon as possible, not wanting to squish her. He regretted that now; the feeling of Charlie on top of him was heavy, but it was a welcome weight.

Charlie, as James should have expected, recovered first. He lifted his head to look at the younger man. "Fucking fantastic, right?

James found himself smiling. "Don't you mean, a fantastic fuck?"

"That too," Charlie ran his hands down James' side in a possessive gesture. "Now, admit it, don't you feel better? "

"Would you accept any other answer?" James shrugged and hissed as the movement reminded his ass that it had been put to a use it had never experienced before.

"It's only the truth, baby, it's only the truth," Charlie wrapped his arms around James and, in one of those surprise moves of his, abruptly changed their position. All of a sudden, James was pillowed on top of his new partner. . . and lover. The last was made even more clear by the large pair of hands that were cupping his ass.

"I suppose you do have a lot to teach me," James admitted.

"Yeah, I do," Charlie nuzzled behind James' ear. "And after we take a little nap, I'll show you some more."

Charlie kissed James, the first time their lips had met during the entire encounter. James expected the older man's mouth to possess him with the force and ease that Charlie had claimed the rest of his body, but instead the kiss was gentle, almost chaste.

As he settled into the kiss, James acknowledged, if only to himself, that he'd happily learn all the lessons that Charlie Wax had to give.

~the end~


End file.
